


When We Were 18

by neonlightafi (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old-Ashton, 18-Year-Old-Luke, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Bottom Ashton, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Ashton, Pregnant Calum, Rimming, This is my first time tagging, Top Luke, Twins, m/m - Freeform, pregnant ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/neonlightafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing no eighteen year-old wants to hear is "You're pregnant." It makes it worse when you're an eighteen year-old guy. Well, this has become life for Ashton Fletcher Irwin. After a one night stand with his major crush things were never the same. A trip to the doctor's office provides two small bumps in the road. It's not what he wanted but, hey, maybe he'll get the "happily ever after" of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Ashton

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first story on ao3 and I'm super excited to share this with you. I originally posted this on wattpad but a lot of people are unable to read some of the chapters so I'm putting on here so it everyone can have access to it now. do not (sadly) own any of these boys nor will I ever. All of this is purely the work my creative/fucked up mind. This is a boyxboy story so if it is not your cuppa tea, well then you can ever so kindly fuck off. But... yeah, here it is. There will be more notes at the end. ;D

March 8, 2013 

Parties. I don't know why I even bother going to them. They're pointless – the music is horrid and unnecessarily loud, there are kids from my year doing indecent things on staircases, and the smell of alcohol is heavy in the air. The only reason why I came to this one is because he's here. I have had a crush on him since I turned sixteen at the beginning of Year 10. That was two years ago. No one knows how I feel about him because I tend to keep to myself. Now, don't get me wrong I enjoy people and I'm a friendly person. I just keep to myself because of two things… Two secrets, you could say.

The first one is that I'm gay. I realized that when I was ten, after I kissed my best friend Ivan in a game of spin-the-bottle. He hated it but I secretly loved it. I didn't tell my mum that I was gay until I turned thirteen. But after I told my mum, she told me something that I was to never tell anyone until the time came. She told me that I can "reproduce," as she put it. Even at thirteen I knew that, of course, I can reproduce - I learned that in Health Ed. All I have to do is stick my… You know what, it doesn't even matter because I don't plan on putting my dick in a girl anytime soon. My mum told me that she didn't mean it like that. After she explained it to me (in graphic detail, might I add), the conversation proceeded on something like this:

"So, basically, what you're saying is that I'm a hermaphrodite?" 

"No. What I'm saying is that when you were born, not all of your reproductive system was developed properly."

"Again, so essentially I'm a hermaphrodite." 

"No! You are fully male but you can conceive a child." 

"This is so confusing, Mum. Can you dumb it down a little.”

"Ash, honey, you can get pregnant." 

"Dafuq?”

And that is my other secret. 

*** 

The party I'm at was thrown by some guy named Dylan or something and his house is huge. I was trying to find a bathroom and ended up in the kitchen. The marble island in the middle of the kitchen is completely covered in various bottles of alcohol – vodka, tequila, beer and many more – as well as red Solo cups filled with vodka with Sprite and vodka with Red Bull and vodka-spiked Pepsi. There are Jell-O shots on the counter near the stove. I've always wanted to try one. Daringly, I pick one up and down it quickly, feeling the burn of the alcohol tickle the back of my throat. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, so I pick up another one and down that one too.

***

Five grape Jell-O shots and two shots of vodka later I'm dancing on a table with people surrounding me. I've got singles in the waist band of my black skinnies and a shot glass in my hand. I scan the room and spot him in the back of the room, a smirk on his face. I clamber down from the table and stumble over to him saying (more like slurring) and giggling, "Hiii Luke. You look niccceee. I'm really drunk right now."

"I can see that…" 

"Ashton. Ashton Irwin." 

"Right. Hey Ashton, want to go to another room with me, somewhere quiet?"

"Yeah." Luke grabs my hand and leads me through a crowd of people into a room with a nice bed and a window that lets the moon shine through it clearly. He sits on the bed and pulls me down next to him.

"Ashton, what would you do if I kissed you right now?" 

"I would probably have a fangirl moment.”

"What would you do if I decided to take you right here, right now?"

"I'd scream."

"What would you scream?"

"Your name."

Ten minutes later I was screaming his name.

***

April 19, 2013 (6 weeks)

"Ashton," I hear my older sister, Essie, call from outside the bathroom door. I'm in the bathroom with my head hanging over the toilet, throwing up everything that I ate last night and this morning.

"Ash, this is the fourth time this week that you've been woken up by throwing up. Are you sure you're okay? I really don't want to have to tell Mum because you know how she can get when one of us is sick," she says. My mum is very protective over me and my 19 year-old twin siblings, Evan and Essie.

"Yeah, Ess, I'm fine. I think it just might be a mild case of the flu. Tim, the kid that sits next to me in AP Bio had the flu last week so he might have passed it on. I'll be better within the next few days," I say, trying to reassure her and myself.

***

May 3, 2013 (8 weeks/2 months)

"No. I'm not going. I am not going to a doctor. You know how I feel about doctor's offices. They creep me out."

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin, I'm taking you to the doctor's office so that way Mum won't have to do it and start getting all worried and thinking that whatever's going on with you is going to kill you. Now get in the fucking car or you're going to be late for your appointment," Evan tells me. What I thought was just the flu might not be the flu because it's been going on for two weeks.

"Ugh, fine. Let's just get this over with." 

Evan looks at me with a smug look on his face, "Good. Now you wait in the car while I go tell Mum that we're going out."

I groan out loud, making my way out to Evan's red Volkswagen Beetle that he named Little Red. I get in the car and slide all the way down the seat. Evan gets into the driver side and starts up the car, tuning the radio. As we back out the drive way Evan asks me, "Do you know what might be wrong?"

"To be honest, I don't know and I'm kind of scared. What if I'm dying? What if it's cancer or something? EVAN PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT DYING!" 

"Well," he starts, "I can't necessarily say that you're not dying but I don't think that you are dying," he says, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I glare at him menacingly and with sarcasm laced tightly in my voice, I say, “Thanks for the reassurance.” Half way to the doctor's office I start feeling a little sick but I try not to think about it too much.

Westbrook In-Patient/Out-Patient Clinic

We pull into the car park at the doctor’s office and I mentally sigh in dread as I step out of the car. Evan notices the scowl on my face and wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close, and says, "Everything will be fine little bro. I'm pretty sure you're not dying."

"Whatever."

2:40 PM; May 3, 2013

I'm sitting in the waiting room when I start to feel queasy again. "Evan, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few." I rush to the bathroom and into a stall, locking the door behind me before throwing up my breakfast. I rinse out my mouth and head back to the waiting room. As I'm walking out the door I see a pretty young woman in a peach lab coat. 

“Ashton Irwin,” she calls out. I go over to her and she gives me a gesture telling me to follow her. “My name is Lilian-Rose Michaels. You can call me Dr. Michaels or Dr. Lilian. So, Ashton, what seems to be the problem,” she asks when we walk into the exam room. 

“Well, for the past two weeks, every morning I wake up throwing up and it’s starting to freak me out. At first I thought it was just the flu because the kid that sits next to me in my AP Biology class had the flu a few weeks ago so maybe he had just passed it on. So after the fifth day I just freaked out and decided not to tell anyone. My older brother caught me yesterday morning and called in, hence the reason why we are even having this conversation,” I tell her.

“Okay, have you noticed any other symptoms such as a fever, head ache, body aches, anything of that nature?”

“I get a head ache every once in a while. And I get tired a little quicker too. And my stomach looks a little pudgier than before.”

“Alright, let’s get some tests done to see if we can figure out what’s going on with you. I’m going to need you to pee in this bottle for me so I can run it down to the lab. While that’s being looked at, we can get some other tests done.” Dr. Michaels hands me the little cup and I run to the bathroom and pee in it quickly. I bring it back to her and she takes it from me, telling me that she’ll be back shortly. About five minutes later she comes back and proceeds to check me over – taking my blood pressure, temperature, pulse, breathing, height (I’m only fucking 5’5), and weight. 

“Ashton, I’m going to run down to the lab and get your urine sample results and we can continue further in the examination if need be. I’ll be back shortly,” she states. When she comes back to the room, she has a perplexed look on her face. 

“Ashton, I’m going to need to take an ultrasound to make sure the results of your urine sample are correct, if that is okay with you. I believe that I have figured out what has been causing your sickness,” she informs me. She sets up the ultrasound machine. After watching her get situated I lie down on the bed and lift up my shirt just like I’ve seen on the Discovery Health channel when the people on there are either having a surgery or there are pregnant women on camera. “That’s going to be cold, right?” I ask. She nods, still setting up the machine. 

“Okay Ashton, now, if you can lay back for me so I can try to find out if what your results are showing is true,” she says as she begins to move the wand. When she finally stops the wand she gasps. 

“Ashton. Do you see that?” she says, pointing at the monitor. I nod slightly.

“Ashton, dear, those are two, developing babies. Your babies,” she tells me gently as she turns on the sound and letting the steady thumping sound of my babies' heartbeats fill the room. 

“So, I’m… pregnant?” I ask quietly.

She looks at me with a sympathetic look in her eyes before answering me with an equally as quiet, “Yes, love, you are indeed pregnant. I’m not quite sure whether or not I should say ‘congratulations.’ Do you want a copy of the scans?” I nod solemnly. Just as I hear the door open and before she walks out the room, I ask her, “How far along am I?” 

“About two months. A little more or a little less.”

“Can you call my brother in here for me please?”

She walks out and Evan walks in. The moment I see him, I break down sobbing. “I’m pregnant Evan. I’m fucking pregnant!”

“It will be okay Ash, everything will be fine. I’ll be here for you.”

“No! It won’t be fine! I’m eighteen and I’m pregnant with twins and by the guy that I’ve been in love with for two years but I’ve been too big of a pussy to tell him. How the hell am I supposed to tell him that he impregnated me – a guy! Evan, I’m so scared. Please don’t tell Mum! I’m not ready yet. I can’t believe it. I don’t want to believe it. This shouldn’t have happened. It’s not right. It’s just not right!” Dr. Michaels walks in with the scans a few seconds after my melt down. She attempts to hand them to me but I swat her hand away and tell her, “Keep the fucking scans. I don’t want these… these things. Kill them. Just abort them. I can’t live with these things growing in me. Get rid of them. Get rid of them. GET RID OF THEM!”

“Ashton! I refuse to let you abort my nieces or nephews. Besides, you haven’t even thought to speak to Luke about it. They’re his children too,” Evan tries to reason with me. 

“They may be his children too, but it’s my body! I don’t want a child, let alone children, out of wedlock. I’m getting rid of them. I’ll tell Luke that I’m pregnant and that I’m going to abort them. I don’t want them and that’s final. Can we go please?” I stand from my chair and tell Dr. Michaels that I’ll schedule a date for the abortion procedure. I walk out of the room quickly, a fresh stream of tears flowing down my blotched face.

***

“Ash. Are you sure that this is what you really want to do? You’re killing two innocent, unborn babies. They deserve a chance to live. How do you think Luke will feel when he hears that the boy carrying his children is planning to abort them? Did you stop to think about it that way?” Evan asks me in the car on the way home from the doctor’s office. The tears have yet to stop flowing regardless of how hard I try to stop crying.

“Evan, do you think it’s easy for me to just abort these babies? I don’t want to but I’m eighteen, a guy, and it’s… it’s not supposed to happen. I had my whole life planned – get married at twenty-five, find a surrogate at twenty-eight, have happy little babies and live happily ever after – not get pregnant at eighteen by a guy that probably doesn’t even remember my fucking name! I can’t do it Evan. I just can’t.”

“Well, can you at least promise me that you will tell Luke that you’re pregnant? Please, Ashton, he deserves at least that much.”

“Fine. I’ll tell him the next time I see him.”

***

May 9, 2013 (9 weeks)

I saw Luke in the hallway the Monday after my appointment with Dr. Michaels. Did I say anything to him? No. Did I plan to? No. Did I want to? Yes. I couldn’t convince myself to go up to him and say anything to him. I saw him the day after, and the day after, and the day after. It’s Friday and now here I stand – in front of his locker waiting nervously. I’m rocking from one foot to the other with one hand resting on my still flat stomach, something I began doing on the ride home from the doctor’s office. I keep making myself suffer from mental anguish because every time I do it I think about how if I decide to keep the babies and go full term, I can watch the transition from a flat stomach to a round, adorable bump. I see Luke coming down the hallway out of the corner of my eye so I stand up a little straighter and fix my shirt before turning to face him.

“Luke. Can I talk to you? It’s kind of important.”

“Uh… Sure? Wait, who are you first?” 

“Oh, um, I’m Ashton Irwin. We met at a party back in March.”

“Oh, yeah. What did you need to talk to me about?”

“So, um, we had sex at the party that night and... I’m not sure how to say it but…”

“Take your time to get your thoughts straight, not too much time though - I have a class to get to.”

“I’mpregnantandyourethedad,” I say, rushed.

“What? Can you say that again please.”

“I’m pregnant and… well, you’re the father.”

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1: Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's reaction to the new info and all that jazz. Plus everything that happens afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is split into two parts because I'm still working it and I have to transfer it to my laptop from my old deesktop computer. I should have part two up by tomorrow. It's not a promise though. Chapter two is also in Ashtons point of view.
> 
> "Quiff it baby!" -Ashton Irwin

May 9, 2013 (9 Weeks)

"Luke. Can I talk to you? It’s kind of important.”

“Uh… Sure? Wait, who are you first?"

"Oh um, Ashton Irwin. We met at a party back in March.”

“Oh, yeah. What did you need to talk to me about?”

“I’m not sure how to say it but…”

“Take your time to get your thoughts straight, not too much time though - I have a class to get to.”

“Impregnantandyourethedad,” I say, rushed.

“What? Can you say that again please."

“I’m pregnant and… well, you’re the father.”

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.”

***  
His reaction was far from what I expected it to be. He kind of just looked at me incredulously with a dumb look on his face. He didn’t run for the hills or yell at me and call me hurtful names. He just… stared. I look at him and wave in his face, trying to bring him back to me. 

“You’re… You’re having my child?” He asks. 

“Children, they’re twins. But I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I’m aborting them at my next doctor’s appointment. I can’t do this Luke. They’re a mistake and we’re eighteen and we don’t even talk and it just won’t work. So I’m getting rid of them,” I say softly. I look up only to see pure, undeniable anger in his azure blue eyes. His jaw is stiff and his hands are clutched in tight fists. 

“No!” he roars. I whimper quietly but he continues on, “There is no way, no fucking way, that I will let you abort my children. You’re only thinking about yourself. Do you know how I would feel if I found out that you were pregnant after you aborted them? No! You don’t! It would kill me inside. Are you really sure that you want to abort them or are you just too scared to even think about keeping them? Those are our children that you’re carrying and yet you have the nerve to stand here and tell me that you want to get rid of them. How would you feel if you wanted to keep them but I told you to get an abortion?”

“Luke, you don’t understand…”

“Like hell I don’t! What was your excuse? ‘We’re eighteen.’ That’s a load of bull shit Ashton. Do you know how many people have kids at eighteen? And then you go and call our babies ‘a mistake,’ that was hurtful to know that is how you think of them,” he says, his eyes beginning to water and his voice wavering.

“Luke, it was a drunken mistake. Do you know how this could ruin our lives?”

"I wasn't drunk," I hear him mumble quietly.

"What?" I ask dumbstruck.

"I wasn't drunk Ashton. I had one drink that night. I remember everything that happened that night," He says to me. Luke steps closer until he’s right front of me. He reaches out and lays one of his big hands on my stomach and whispers softly, “Ashton, why would you want to do this? They’re our children. Don’t be scared. Please, don’t be scared. Okay, well, maybe a little scared. Every parent gets a little scared when they find out that they’re expecting. Ashton, I’ll be right here with you the whole time.”

"Luke, I just… I just can’t do it. I want to but…”

“If you want to do it, then do it. Just give it a try. I’ll help you through the whole thing. I’ve always wanted kids.”

"Luke, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Are you disgusted with the fact that I’m a guy that got pregnant? Most people would be but, you didn’t even comment on it.”

“No. I’m not disgusted, a little shocked and confused, but not disgusted. I think that it’s a gift from God because I know that, if you decide to give it a try, we will be holding tiny creations that we made,” he says with a smile on his face.

“I’ll do it. I’ll give it a try,” I say, smiling back.

***

May 30, 2013 (12 Weeks/3 Months)

It’s been two weeks since my conversation with Luke. Once I told him about my… condition… he had all of his classes switched so that he has every class with me. I feel a little suffocated sometimes, what with him hovering over me for six hours straight, five days a week. Luckily, he doesn’t know where I live so he can’t follow me home like a stalker. I mean, I appreciate that he truly does want to help with me but I just don’t want to feel like I’m incapable of handling myself. When I look like a balloon on legs and can’t sit down without help is when I would appreciate the hovering. I do appreciate that he was true to his word when he said that he would help me through this pregnancy ordeal.

I have my third doctor’s appointment today. It’s the first one that Luke gets to go to with me. The last one that I had, my mom came with me because when I told her that I was pregnant she wanted to see for herself. She cried when she heard the babies’ heart beats.

I’m sitting in my economics class and I’m texting back and forth with Luke when I decide to tell him that I have a doctor’s appointment later on today. I remember that he’s the captain of the football team and has practice after school, so as I get ready to send him a text saying that he doesn’t need to come, he sends me one back saying, 

“I’ll be there. What time is it? xxLuke”

So I send him a reply,

“It’s at three-thirty but you have practice after school, so don’t worry about it. xAsh”

To which I get this in response:

“Fuck practice. I would much rather hear my babies’ heart beats than kick around a ball. Meet me by my car after school. xxLuke”

Seeing that response made a genuine smile creep on face because it just shows how invested he is in me and the babies’ well-being.

“Yeah. I’ll see you then. xAsh”

When 2:30 strikes on the clock, I’m out of my seat and at my locker and then at 2:37, I’m standing by his car door. I see him coming out of the gym room doors and looking for me. When he spots me, his face lights up. Once he comes close enough, he loops an arm around my waist and draws me near him.

“Hey babe. You look beautiful,” he says in his low, silky, smooth-like-caramel voice, making a blush creep up on my face and a chill run down my spine. 

“Hi. I think we should get going now,” I say with a nervous giggle. He rests his face in the crook of my neck and inhales deeply, pressing a soft kiss on the side of my throat before guiding me to the passenger side door. Before he opens the door he leans me against the door and covers my body with his and whispers in my ear, “Look so good, love. So beautiful.”

“Okay! Let’s go. I really think we should be leaving right now.”

“Yeah, sure, let’s go,” he says with a smirk on his pretty face.

***

Westbrook In-Patient/Out-Patient Clinic

When Luke pulls into the car park at the clinic, he parks his car before turning it off. He turns to me and says, “I finally get to hear our babies’ heart beats today. It amazes me that of all the people that I’ve had sex with, you’re the one that ended up pregnant. I wouldn’t want to have children with anyone else. You’re special in so many ways Ash. I don’t know what it is about you that makes me feel the way that I do when I’m with you.”

“Luke stop, you’re making me blush. I’m not that special – I’m a freak. Guys aren’t supposed to get pregnant but I did. I’m not normal Luke. I’m not supposed to be pregnant. I shouldn’t have gotten pregnant in the first place because I don’t bottom. I top because I know that something like this is possible and I didn’t want it to happen. I was drunk and I was excited that you noticed me and that you wanted to talk to me and that you found me interesting and I just wanted to fuck you but it was me that ended up getting fucked. But now, I don’t regret it because I get to have children with the one person that I’ve been secretly in love with for two years.”

“Ashton, I don’t regret getting you pregnant either. Now come on, we’ve got some heart beats to hear,” Luke says as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of his car. We walk up to the door and he holds it open for me like a gentleman. I walk up to the reception desk and check in with the nurse at the desk. She tells me that Dr. Lilian will be with me in a moment. 

“Luke, are you really being serious when you say that you want to help me through my pregnancy or are you doing it because you feel guilty for me or something? If that’s why you’re doing it then I want you to get up and leave right now and I can just find another ride home because these are some of the most important days of my life and I want someone that is actually going to care and be there for me to be here with me at my appointments.”

“Ashton,” he starts as he clutches my hand in his, “of course I’m here because I actually be here for you because those babies are half of me too. We made them together and we will raise them together. I wouldn’t leave you hanging because I don’t want to be a dead-beat father. I don’t want my children to grow up with only one parent because that’s not fair to you nor them. I want to be here for you during the whole thing - when you want me to go get you Taco Bell and Dairy Queen at midnight, when you think you're fat but in reality you're beautiful and glowing, when you need me to rub your back and ankles from the pain - I want to be here for it all. So I don't want you to question my dedication to you." I get ready to respond to him but Doctor Michaels comes out into the waiting room to beckon us to her room. 

"Hi Ashton, nice to see you again. I'm going to assume this is the other father," she says looking between Luke and myself. “Well it’s very nice to meet you Luke. You are a very handsome young man, I bet you are quite the charmer,” she says with a light chuckle, “Alright, so shall we discuss what you are here for? I looked over all the test results from your last appointment and everything checked out okay except for one thing,” I look at her expectantly, “it seems that you have developed Gestational Diabetes, however, because we caught it so soon, we can get you started on a healthier diet plan and insulin shots. You will need an insulin shot once a day before dinner. I suggest you keep something with sugar in it, like juice or gummy candy, with you at all times in case your blood sugar drops before you take your shot. For now, I’ll just start you on a small dose a day because it is still very early on in your pregnancy but as you transition into the coming months of your pregnancy, I will gradually increase the dosage of your insulin shots. But, other than that, you are perfectly healthy and you are gaining weight at a good rate,” she states. “Oh, one other thing I want to discuss with you is your body type and how it will affect the babies. Because you have a much smaller stature, the babies may be a bit on the smaller side or they could be larger babies because, looking at Luke here, he is much taller than you so the babies may develop his genes in the height aspect,” Dr. Michaels says.

“Okay, so let’s say that I end up having bigger babies, and you said so yourself that I have a smaller frame, will I actually be able to accommodate for that?”

“Oh, of course. Don’t take this personally but, you have the build of a woman, and by that I mean that you have the hips and pelvic make up needed to accommodate for the babies – whether they are smaller babies or larger babies. You have what some people like to call “baby making” hips,” she says with a light chuckle. I look down at my lap, a slight blush coloring my cheeks. Luke takes notice of it and leans in close and whispers huskily in my ear, “I think those baby making hips go well with that ass of yours. I love them.” I blush even more.

“Doctor Michaels, I was wondering, when it comes time for me to have the babies... How will they come out?” I ask shyly.

“Well, I believe that because you have the genetic make of a woman and a male, it’s obvious that you developed the necessary parts needed to carry and deliver two healthy children. That being said, when the day comes for you to actually give birth to the twins, your rectum and anus will act as a birth canal, much like the birth canal of a woman, meaning that your water will break, you will experience contractions, and you will dilate to adjust to the stretch of your body as it expels the twins. But you also have the option to have a Cesarean Section. While other physicians may say that having a Cesarean would be in your best interest, I believe otherwise because regardless of your genetic make up, your uterus may not be in the same area that it would be in a woman because you have a male's body. So, as your physician, my professional opinion would be that the best route for you would be to have a natural birth. It may take a while, especially because it is your first delivery and you will be delivering multiples, so we can have an epidural ready for you if you need it. I will be delivering your babies and I will order a Cesarean section only in the case of an emergency."

"Okay. I don't really understand most of what you just said other than I'll be pushing a pair of babies out of my ass. But I guess we can talk about it further down the line, right?" I ask. She nods. 

"So, I think it is about time to start the ultrasound so, Ashton, if you could hop up here on the table for me and lift up your shirt we can get this show on the road so you two boys can be on your way," Doctor Michaels says as she begins to set up the ultrasound machine. Once she has it all set up she grabs a bottle filled with a blue gel. "Ashton this will be a little cold so be prepared," she tells me.

I hear Luke roll his chair next to the examination table and he grabs my hand and places it in his larger one, interlocking our fingers. The ultrasound machine makes a quite whiring noise as it comes to life and the screen is on. Doctor Michaels grasps the wand in her hand and gently swipes it across my stomach, searching for the perfect spot to see the babies. She stops underneath my belly button and says, "There they are boys. Here is baby A," she says pointing to the screen, "And here is baby B. They look to be about the same size for now and they look healthy. Let's hear those heart beats now," she says as she turns on the switch for the sound. The steady thump of their heart beats flood the room and before I know it, there are salty tears running down my face.

I turn to Luke and say, "Luke, those are our babies. We made them. We did that - me and you made two little babies. We're listening to our babies heart beats," I say to him, my voice wavering a little. I smile a watery smile, the tears blurrung my vision a little. 

"Yep Ashton. We created them. Just me and you. They're ours," he says in reply.

"Alright boys, I'm going to go print out some copies of the ultrasound photos and then I have a few more things I want to discuss with you all," Doctor Michaels says before leaving the room. 

Luke hands me a couple of kleenex to wipe the gel off of my stomach then pulls me into his lap. He pushes a few loose stands of hair behind my ear and presses a gentle kiss to my temple before saying, "Ashton, I just want you to know that I am going to be here for you no matter what. I'm not going anywhere so don't ever worry about that."

"Luke, can I ask you a question," in a statement rather an actual question.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why didn't you wear a condom that night? You said you were sober the night of the party. If you were sober, you would have thought to wear one, right?"

"I actually was going to wear one - I keep one with me everytime I go to a party - but you wanted me to go bare because you said - and these were your exact words - 'No. I want to feel you.' I was a little shocked and I asked you if you were absolutely sure that you didn't want me to wear one and you said that you didn't want me to wear one. I tried to put it on anyway but you took it from me and threw it somewhere on the floor then begged me to fuck you without it. So I did. But considering the fact that I didn't have one on, I asked if you wanted me to pull out and you said no. So I didn't. And now we're here," he finishes just as the door opens and Doctor Michaels walks back in.

"Here you go boys," she says as she hands us the scans. "Okay, so Ashton, I have a couple more things that I would like to discuss with you before you leave. I want to start giving you hormone injections to keep your hormone levels even with that of a pregnant female. They will not affect your natural hormones and mood swings, they are only to keep your body in good health to during they course of your pregnancy. I want you to have a shot twice a day, in the morning when you wake up and at night along with your insulin shot," she says to me, "I am also going to perscribe some prenatal vitamins for you to take. I want to make sure that you are in the absolute best health you can be."

"Okay. My brain is on overdrive right now. It's so much to handle."

Doctor Michaels laughs at that before saying to me, "I want to see you back here in two weeks, so you can go up front and schedule your next appointment. It was nice seeing you again Ashton and it was a pleasure meeting you Luke. Keep your boy in good shape for me, okay?" Luke gives her a quick nod before grabbing my hand and walking out of the room. 

"I have to schedule an appointment Luke. Meet me by the door," I tell him as I let go of his hand. I make an appointment for two weeks later at the same time. I put the date in my phone (I'm bound to forget it if I don't) and walk up to Luke and grasp his hand.

He smiles at me and says, "You ready to go babe?"

"Yeah, let's go Papa," I say with a light chuckle and a smile on my face. When we get to his car, he spins me around and wraps his arms around my waist and leans down and I stand on my toes to share a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH! Here is the end of part one of chapter two. I gave a small hint about the future name choice of what parent gets what name... If Luke is Papa, then what is Ashton? Time will tell. 
> 
> "Is it hi or hey?" - Ashton Irwin/Michael Clifford


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2: Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells Ashton how beautiful he is and shows it to him in the most intimate of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... Here is part two of chapter two. It is still in Ashton's point of view. The next chapter will be in Luke's point of view. 
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. BE PREPARED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED*

June 6, 2013 (13 weeks/3 Months and 1 Week)

I've started to show recently. Considering the fact that I'm pregnant with twins, my stomach is considerably larger than that of a woman thirteen weeks pregnant with one baby. I've been resting my hands on my stomach lately, it's almost like I'm comforting myself and the babies when I have a bad day. I've also started talking to them, just mumbling and whispering soft words when I'm alone.

Me and Luke talk all the time and he comes to visit me a few times a week when gets off of work and every weekend. Luke got a job as a barista at a local hole-in-the-wall coffee shop called Harvey's. Not many people work there so Luke gets a pretty decent pay check. We text each other during his breaks and he always asks me to tell him about myself and tells me his worries for the safety and well being of the babies and myself. He hardly ever tells me about himself and it upsets me sometimes.

Me and Luke are sitting on my bed in room one Saturday afternoon talking about everything under the sea (did you catch my Little Mermaid reference? nah, you didn't catch it) when it dawns on me to ask Luke about himself.

"Luke, why don't you ever talk about yourself? We always talk about me and the babies. I don't really know anything about you."

"Okay, um, well," he starts, trying to figure out what to say, "I have two older brothers - Ben and Jack, my favorite tv show is How I Met Your Mother, my favorite animal is a penguin, I love Smarties, I lose things easily - I once lost my phone on a trip to Melburn, my mum is a math teacher, I like pepperoni pizza, I would probably be the first person to die in a zombie apocolypse, and a bunch of other things too. Is that good?" he asks me. I nod happily. My smile falters a little when a question pops in my mind.

"Luke, what are we?"

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to be my boyfriend but that's totally up to you," he says with a small smile.

"Of course I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Sounds good to me," he says, leaning across my bed to give me a gentle kiss.

I yawn quietly so he wraps his arms around me and lays us down, my back to his chest, and moves as close to me as he possibly can and rests his hands on my tummy, rubbing tiny circles on it and nuzzling his face against the back of my neck. "I love you three, I hope you know that Ash. I wouldn't trade you in for the world," says against my skin.

I yawn again so I say to him, "Stop being sappy. We love you too. Now shush so we can go to sleep," and I fall asleep in my love's arms.

***

June 8, 2013 (14 weeks, 2 days)

 

I'm sitting at my desk in calculus, my hands resting on my tummy and whispering to the babies when I feel warm breath on the back of my neck and a hand wrap around my waist. Luke.

"Hey Ash. How are you and the babies," he asks me, his gravelly voice in a low whisper, loud enough for only me to hear. I promptly ignore him because I am currently in a very bad mood -my AP Bio teacher, Mrs. Mead, was being a bitch and it was pissing me off - and I don't want to be bothered at the moment.

"Ash, you okay babe? You look upset." I groan and put my head in my hands. I look up to see worry in Luke's blue eyes.

"Yes, I mean no, god I don't know. I'm having a bad day, I'm tired, my head is pounding, and I just want to go home."

"If you want, we can ditch the rest of the day and just go somewhere if you want," he offers.

"Yeah, can you take me home, please? I just want to take an aspirin and have a nap." He packs up his backpack and mine as well before helping me out of my seat.

He starts to usher me toward the door when Mr. Lynch says, "Where do you two think you're going?"

"Well, Mr. Lynch, Ashton here is not feeling well so I'm taking him home. Ash," he says turning to me, "let's go." We stop at my locker so I can grab my jacket and then we walk to his car. After getting situated in the car he pulls out of his parking space.

"Ash, I'm going to take you to my house and I'm going to put you down for a nap in my room and when you wake up, there's going to be a nice meal ready for you," he says with a smile on his face.

"As much as I would like that, I really should just go home. I don't want to be a bother and you shouldn't do all of those things for me and..."

"Ashton, stop. You are pregnant - with my children, might I add - you're tired, and you need to be pampered. How far along are you?"

"14 weeks, just over three months, why," I ask him.

"I can't wait till you start to show, let everyone see that those are my babies that you're carrying. So full with my babies. So, so, beautiful babe, so beautiful. You're so pretty now Ash, my pretty princess, just imagine how pretty you'll be when you can't fit into your own clothes and you have to start wearing mine," Luke says with such adoration in his voice. "Ash, babe, just thinking about it is making my heart skip beats. You wanna know something?"

"Yeah," I say simply.

"I get off every night knowing that you have my babies growing inside of you. You look so good Princess and I just imagine you with a beautiful swell, withering and moaning underneath me."

I let out a choked cough before looking at him. You're joking, right?" I say, bewildered.

"Nope, as serious as a heart attack. I just want to ravish you, leave you wrecked and a moaning, sobbing mess. Want to have my wicked way with you and I'd do it all night long - from sunset to sunrise. I'd do so many things to you babe, I would fuck you so good - so good that you won't know anyone's name but mine. I'd wrap your delicious, thighs around my neck and go down on you, eating you out like my life depended on it, and I'd love to feel your thighs quiver and shake and tighten around my neck as I lick into you," Luke says, making me whimper in want, "Ash, I bet you taste so good. Anybody go down on you before Ashton? I bet with an ass like yours you've got blokes lining up outside your door to taste you," he says, looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I want to hear you moan out my name, your voice gone high pitched and fucked out. I'd make you come from my fingers, then again from just my tongue, and once more after I fuck you. Shit, I need to fuck you as soon as we get to my house. You've got me so hard Princess," he says, palming himself through his jeans. He looks at me and I see his pupils blown wide from lust, a tiny ring of the captivating blue visible. I look down at his lap and shit, I've never seen anyone so hard in my life. He's sporting a nice tent in his jeans and, to be completely honest, I want him to do all the things he told me that he would do to me. I haven't been laid since the party we met at. I moan out loud just thinking about it. Before I know it, we're pulling into his drive way and he's got me out the car already.

Luke scoops me up and carries me to what I assume is his room. He lays me on his bed gently and climbs on the bed, his body hovering over mine. Luke begins kissing my neck all while murmmring sweet nothings in my ear. He sucks at the junction of my neck and collar bone and I can feel a bruise forming in its wake as Luke kisses his way down my neck. I feel his hands roam under my shirt, stopping to rest on my stomach, his fingers splayed out wide across the tanned skin. He interlocks his fingers with mine, raising my arms above my head. His smile falls when he sees, what I assume to be, my wrists.

"Ashton. What are these," he asks, running his thumb over the raised scars on the inside of my wrists.

"Scars."

"Why? Why would someone as beautiful as you would do this to yourself?"

"I was going through some difficult times in my life and didn't really have anyone to talk to. The pain that I was enduring inside became to much to handle and I felt that by inflicting physical pain on myself it would overpower the emotional pain. I slowly became depressed in ended up going into a downward spiral of my emotions. Someone found out what was happening because they walked in on me, blade in hand," I say, not looking him in the eyes.

"How did you stop?"

"My parents sent to rehab for a summer. It helped me sort out my emotions and learn how to cope with difficulties. I still get the urge every once in a while, there has only been a few times that I've relapsed. The most recent was actually the night I found out I'm pregnant." By now I'm crying silently and looking anywhere but in Luke's eyes. He releases one of my hands and gently turns my head so that I'm looking at him. He kisses away my tears before saying,

"Ash. Please don't do it again. When you feel like you need to hurt yourself, think about the twins or call me."

"Thank you Luke. Really, thank you so much. It's just that I don't have a lot of confidence in my skin so I feel like I'm less than what I want to be."

"Shh, don't say that. You're beautiful, and perfect, and everything I could have ever wanted," he says to me. My tears haven't stopped flowing yet and Luke keeps kissing my face and wiping away my tears.

"I'm going to make love to you now to let you know how perfect you are. You are so perfect and so amazing and so beautiful and I want you to know that," he says to me. Luke strips me of my shirt and kisses my neck and collar bones and sucks a light bruise behind my right ear. I grip his hair gently and tug his head back up to mine so I can kiss him on the mouth. It's a a sweet yet passionate kiss. We're kissing and losing our clothes at the same time and eventually we're both naked and caressing and touching and feeling and admiring each other's body. Luke kisses his way down my naked body, grabbing a pillow on the way, and places the pillow under my hips.

"I'm going to eat you out now," he says in a low growl. I moan out quietly. My eyes flutter closed when I feel a warm, wet tongue lap at my hole. Luke grabs my thighs and wraps them around his neck, just like he told me would, and crosses my ankles behind him. He licks at me again before giving my hole little kitten licks. I whimper softly as I feel him point his tongue and pushes past the tight ring of muscles, making it flutter a little. His tongue rubs against the walls in me, making me tighten my legs around his neck. He nips at it with his teeth before pressing soft kisses on the insides of my thighs.

"Can you hand me the lube babe? It's in the top drawer on the right." I hand it to him as I take in the scene before me. Luke looks so obscene, with his head between my legs and his arms gripping my thighs to hold them in place. He lets go of my thighs to pour the lube on his fingers. I feel as he runs his finger around my rim before pushing the first finger in, with some resistance along the way.

"You've got to relax babe. It won't hurt as much if you relax. Breathe in and out," he coaches me through it as he presses his finger all the way in, all the way to the last knucle. He moves his finger around a little as I adjust to the intrusion. Eventually I don't feel the pain as intensely as before so I nod and tell him to give me another. I rubs his fingers inside and against my walls before stroking this special bundle of nerves, making me gasp out loudly and my back arch high off the bed.

"Do that again. Whatever it was, do it again."

He chuckles lightly before brushing his fingers again the same spot. About a minute later he has the third and final finger inside me. When Luke feels that I'm ready, he pulls his fingers out of me and pours some lube in his hand, rubbing it on his dick. Luke hovers over me againand kisses me to distract me from the pain as he presses in slowly, bottoming out with his hips flush against my ass. He gives me time to adjust the size of his dick before I give him the okay to move. He rocks back and forth slowly but with meaning. It truly is love making - slow, sweet, powerful and full of love. He hits that special place again and again, leaving my mouth open in silent screams.

"Luke, baby, I'm so close. So, so close."

"Me too Ash, babe ypu feel so good around me. Gonna make me come sooner than I want."

"Babe, I don't think I can hold it any longer Lukey."

"Come for me baby, come for Papa." I whine out loud as he his words flood my ears and my blinding orgasm washes over my body. I feel Luke come inside of me as my walls clench tightly around him. He pulls out of me gently before getting a damp wash cloth to wipe the cum from our stomachs and the cum that's dripping down my thighs. He lays down next to me and pulls me into his arms. He gives me a pair of his American Apparel underwear and grabs a pair for himself for us to put on before pulling back the blankets on his bed and wraps his arms around me.

"That was perfect Ash. I hope that you feel perfect and beautiful and loved now. I'll always love you and these little ones too. I want you to know that. I love you Ashton."

"I do feel beautiful now. Thank you Luke. And we love you too. I love you too Lukey."


	4. Chapter 3: Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big surprises for Lashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is the first installment of Luke's point of view of everything that's happening. I don't know how long it will last though.
> 
> *smut in the beginning of the chapter*

June 9, 2013

Ashton stayed the night with me for the first time and it was one of the best nights of my life. We made love for the first time and we cuddled after, with him close to my heart. It's four in the morning right now (thank god it's Saturday) and something wakes me up. I open my eyes, expecting to see Ashton still cuddled in my arms, but he's not there. I feel something warm and wet around my cock so I sit up on my elbows, shocked at what I see. I see the outline of Ashton's head down under the sheets on my bed, his head bobbing up and down at a steady pace. I can feel him hollow his cheeks and sucking at all the right moments. He shocks me even more when I feel him take all of me in his mouth, his nose touching the bottom of my waist. His throat doesn't spasm at all which proves to me that he has no gag reflex - I mean, I'm not one to brag, but I'm kind of big (about nine inches). I throw the sheet back, surprised at what I see - Ashton is on his knees with my cock in his mouth and his fingers working in and out of himself. He opens his eyes and looks up at me from underneath his long eyelashes. Just the sight alone makes me moan out into the open air, "Ash. Fuck, babe, your mouth is working wonders." He hums low in the back of his throat, sending the vibrations up my cock and straight to my spine. I put my hand in his hair gently, holding his head in place as he flattens his tongue and drags it along the vein on the bottom of my cock. "Shit, Ash... Fuck, babe I'm gonna come. Your mouth is so good," I say. Ashton pulls off with an obscene pop and looks at me before saying, "Not yet. Don't want you to come until you've fucked me." He pours lube into his hands and warms it up before spreading it on my cock. He pulls himself up so that he's hovering over me and starts to lower himself onto my cock until he bottoms out and is seated fully in my lap. We both moan out into the empty room. Placing his hands on my thighs, Ashton lifts himself up a little before dropping back down experimentally. Ashton sets a decent rhythm, lifting up and swivelling his hips a little before sinking back down. Once his rhythm is perfected, he speeds up his pace until he's properly bouncing up and down in my lap. He looks like an angel with his mouth open and little whimpers escaping him everytime he grazes his prostate.

"Ashton if you could see yourself right now. You look so beautiful fucking yourself on my cock baby. So pretty Princess. God, you feel so good around me, so warm and tight for me. All for Papa, right Princess?"

"Yeah, fuck, all for you Papa. Just for you."

"Such a cock slut baby. Isn't that right?"

"Hmm. I'm a slut only for your cock Papa," he moans, "Lukey, baby, I need to come," Ashton says, his body spasming and seizing. He lifts up and drops down a few more times before his body goes taut as he comes untouched. 

"Shit. I'm gonna come Princess," I say to him after his hole clenches tightly around my cock. I pull out and push Ashton back onto his knees and he immediately wraps his lips around me and bobs his head up and down. I shove my cock further down his throat and growl loudly. I've got a firm grip on his head, my fingers tangled in his hair, as he sucks me earnestly. Just as I feel my body spasm from my orgasm and come hotly down Ashton's throat, I hear my door open and my mum saying, "Luke what is going on in he- OH MY GOD!" I look up at her, embarrasment clear on my face, and let go of Ashton's head so he can pull off.

"Uh, hey mum."

"Um... Hi Mrs. Hemmings," Ashton says quietly and with a deep blush on his face.

"Boys, if you two are quite finished, put some clothes on and meet me in the kitchen. It seems like we need to have a little talk," she says before turning and walking down the stairs. Ashton and I look at each other before getting dressed. I toss him a pair of my boxers, socks, and an old t-shirt that's far too small on me but too big on him. It covers his bump just enough so it won't be noticable. I grab his hand and lead him down the stairs. My mum is sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of steaming tea in her hands and what I call the "interrogation light" on above the table.

"You wanted to talk to us mum?"

"Luke, I obviously don't need to know what was going on in your room, but maybe it would help if you ever so kindly tell me who this young man is."

"Oh, yeah, uh, mum, this is Ashton. Ashton is my boyfriend. AndIkindofgothimpregnantwithtwinssonowheshavingmybabies."

"What was that last part?

"I said that I kind of got Ashton pregnant with twins so now he's having my babies."

"Oh really now, was this purposefully?"

"No, not at all! I would never intentionally get pregnant while still in high school. I'm not that desperate for a man," Ashton says quietly.

"Well, I don't know if I quite believe that. A boy as pretty as yourself is bound to throw himself at any young man that tells you that they think your cute."

"Mum! You can't talk to him like that," I say, upset at how she's acting.

"Mrs. Hemmings, are you calling me a whore? Because I will have you know that I am not some cheap whore looking for someone to get me pregnant so I can tie them down for eighteen years!" Ashton exclaims.

"Mum," I start, "Ashton didn't do this on purpose. It was an honest mistake. He was so torn about it that he considered aborting them because he didn't want to tie me down but I convinced him not to do it."

"Luke, I don't want you to have to give up your life because of this boy."

"Mum! I'm not giving up my life - my life is just starting! Ashton made me the happiest I've ever been when he decided to keep the babies. And when I heard their heart beats for the first time... I cried mum. You know I never cry. He's glowing and he's so beautiful and... I love him."

"You love me?" Ashton asks quietly.

"I mean, yeah. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you and I guess now is the best time to tell you."

"I love you too," Ashton says, leaning over to give me a small kiss.

"Well, Ashton, I'm sorry if I offended you in the slightest. I didn't know you two felt the way you do about each other. "

"It's okay Mrs. Hemmings."

"No, it's not. I accused you of using my son for your own selfish reasons. I feel really horrible. I really am sorry."

"It's really okay Mrs. Hemmings. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"How can you be so forgiving? I just basically called you a whore, yet you act like it never happened."

"I've been called worse. It doesn't hurt too much," Ashton says quietly. 

"Okay mum, I'm glad you two have made up and all but it's like four-thirty in the morning and I want to go to sleep," I say with a yawn.

"So you're awake enough to have loud sex at four in the morning but not enough to have a conversation with your mother? Shows where your priorities are."

"Mum, sex is tiring. Besides Ashton woke me up," I say with a brief glare over at Ashton.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm pregnant and horny," Ashton replies with a small smile. I just lean over and kiss him sweetly.

***

June 14, 2013

Ashton's fifteen weeks pregnant now and his hormones and cravings are kicking in. It's horrible. He cries over the smallest things and it's hard to watch. Last week I was cooking pasta for dinner and needed a jar of tomato sauce so I asked him to get some from the store for me. When he came back, I kindly told him that he accidently got the wrong brand, so he freaked out and burst into tears. I tried to calm him down but that didn't turn out the way I hoped it would. I held him and rubbed his belly and told him I love and he eventually calmed down. One week after his meltdown, his cravings hit hard.

"Luke, babe, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you get me a jar of pickles and Hershey's chocolate sauce? I'm hungry."

"Anything else?"

"Um... A tub of peanut butter too." I head to the pantry and grab him everything he asked for and go back to the family room and sit down next to Ashton on the couch. He gladly takes his food and and dips a pickle in the peanut butter and squirts a little chocolate sauce on it before taking a huge bite out of it. I watch him from the corner of my eye as he munches away happily like it's the best thing he's ever eaten before. Ew.

***

June 17, 2013

I'm hanging out with Ashton at my house one day after school and I'm washing my hands in the bathroom when I hear Ashton shriek loudly from my room. I rush in, nervous that something was wrong with him or the babies.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"No! Everything is not okay Luke!"

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"No, you'll laugh at me."

"I can't promise that I won't laugh at you but I can try not to." 

Ashton has his back toward me and looks over his shoulder at me before saying, "I'm going to turn around, but if you dare laugh at me I will slap you because this is very embarassing." He turns around and faces me. 

"Okay... I don't see what's wrong," I say, completely unaware of what the problem is.

He points to his chest and says, "I'm leaking. I'm fucking leaking Luke! I'm fucking leaking milk out of my chest."

I go over and sit next to him on my bed and rub his back gently, "Ash, babe, it's normal. Don't be ashamed. Think of it this way - your body is preparing to... Shit, I don't really know how to put it. You have an appointment with Doctor Michaels tomorrow, let's just ask her about it then," I say, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. I climb off my bed and get on my knees and lift up his shirt a little, admiring the stretched, tan skin that houses our babies. I place light kisses to it and whisper to the babies inside, "Hey little ones. It's Papa. I hope you're doing okay in there. Daddy is doing a great job of keeping you all safe and warm. We can't wait to meet you. We have a while before we can but still really excited. I love you guys and I love your Daddy too."

***

June 18, 2013

"Hello boys, how are you all today?" Doctor Michaels asks us as she walks into the examination room. We nod and give brief hellos before Ashton asks his burning question.

"I have a question," Ashton starts.

"Hmm?" Doctor Michaels replies.

"I started, um, leaking, yesterday. Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yes, Ashton. Leaking is actually a good thing. What you see now is called colostrum. Colostrum is a thin, yellow-ish fluid filled with protiens and low in fat and sugar. Until you reach your third trimester, you'll only be discharging colostum. When you enter into your third trimester then you will begin to leak actual breast milk."

"Okay. Does this mean I'm going to grow boobs?"

"No, you won't grow breasts. However, they will enlarge a little bit as they begin to fill with milk and your nipples will be sore. But I wouldn't worry about that now."

"So what should I do so that I won't leak through my shirts at school? That would be horrifying."

"You can invest in breast pads to absorb the colostrum and some tape to keep them in place while you're at school."

"Another question. What do I do about my P.E. class? I mean, it won't be easy changing in the locker room without everyone thinking that I've gotten fat in the last three months."

"If you want I can write you a doctor's note dismissing you from P.E. until you have the baby. You will eventually have to go back to class though because you are due in November and you will need about a month or two to recover from the delivery and adjust to caring for a newborn."

"Can I just get a note to excuse me from the first few months of school all together?"

"No, Ashton. I'm not going to do that. You'll be heavily pregnant for the beginning of the school year but you will not be immobile until two weeks before your due date because I'm going to put you on bed rests but, until then, you will be in school."

Ashton looks so dejected and it's actually quite funny.

"Babe," I start, "It's okay. I'll be with you the whole time."

"Whatever."

"Alright boys, let's take a look at those babies and listen to their heart beats," Doctor Michaels say as she sets uo the sonogram machine. 

"Ashton, if you could hop on up here and lift your shirt for me," she tells him. Laying back on the table, Ash pulls his shirt up abouve his bump and I swoon inside. He's just so beautiful and I can't describe how I feel about him. Doctor Michaels turns on the machine and moves the wand until she finds the babies. 

"They look healthy and growing steadily," she says, "Oh my. Boys, the babies are postioned so that I can see their genders. I can tell you if you want."

I look at Ashton to see what he wants to do. He nods and squeezes my hand.

"Ashton, Luke, you guys are a little boy and a little girl! Congratulations boys!" She says. Doctor Michaels points to the screen and says, "Baby A is a boy and Baby B is a girl. Now let's hear their heart beats," she says as she turns on the sound. The sound of two out of sync heart beats flood the room and Ashton and I look at each other and smile.

My boyfriend is having a little girl and a little boy. This is amazing.

***

When I drop Ashton off at his house, he drags me out of the car saying, "We have to tell my mum!" We walk through his front door and slip our shoes off as Ash yells to his mum letting her know he's home. We find her in the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Irwin," I chirp.

"Hi Luke. How are you dear?"

"I'm doing okay. How about yourself?"

"I'm good. Now, there must be some good news because I haven't Ashton this happy since he told me you asked him to be your boyfriend."

"Mum! Guess what!"

"What dear?"

"Luke and I found out that we're having a boy and a girl!"

"Congrats boys! At least now you know what colors to paint the nursery," she says with a light chuckle. 

I thank her briefly and kiss Ash good bye, telling him that I need to get home myself. When I walk through my front door and shut it, I walk through the house with a wide smile on my face. My mum sees me and asks, "What's got you so happy?"

"Ash had a doctors appointment today and we found out some great news."

"Well..." By now both of my brothers have heard me say that I have good news so they're standing behind my mum looking at me expectantly.

"We're having a little boy and a little girl," I say with a sappy smile on my face. 

"Oh my gosh Luke, that's wonderful! Congratulations baby. I'm so happy for you!" 

Me and Ash are having a little boy and a little girl. I couldn't be any happier that I am right now. I made the right choice when I helped Ash decide not to get an abortion because I am the happiest I ever been and I will be happier when Ash and I get to meet our little darlings. I couldn't ask for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go! Chapter three and the first chapter in Luke's pov. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> For all of the medical stuff that was discussed during Ash's doctors appointment, I didn't want to make shit up so I looked it all up instead. I wanted to make it believable. Hope I did that. 
> 
> Can I get a few comments on what you all like and what you don't like. I want to write something that the readers will enjoy because I'm not writing it for just my self, but for you all as well. And if you decide to leave a comment, why not give it a vote too? Help a struggling writer out here, pretty please. I will love you all forever.


	5. Chapter 4: Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton tells Luke something very personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE TRIGGERING SO READ WITH CAUTION PLEASE.*

June 27, 2013 (4 months)

"Luke. Luke. Luukkee. Lukey. Lukey Boy. Lucas. Lu-"

"WHAT? What do you want Ashton?"

"I need to go shopping."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to go shopping with me. You know, like you drive me and you hold the bags while we go look for baby clothes and I need... Ugh, maternity clothes."

"Maternity clothes babe. Really? You aren't even that big. You don't need them yet. You can probably get away with bigger shirts."

"Luke, my jeans don't zip anymore. I don't think bigger jeans will fix that problem."

"Fine. Get some clothes on so we can get going."

I run and change into the only pair of jeans that still fit and throw on a sweater because it's unusually cold today. I ask Luke to tie my shoes for me because with my growing stomach I can't quite reach the laces. Luke opens the door for me and we make our way to his old 1997 Nissan Sentra that's only a few years younger than us but runs like a beauty. 

Let's just say that I wasn't the only one with an aching back at the end of the night. 

***

"Ash, where is your dad? I mean you've seen my dad occasionally but I haven't met yours yet," Luke asks me one night as we're watching some shitty television movie on the Lifetime Movie Network. This was one topic that I hoped that we would never discuss but I want him to know the truth about what happened that dreadful day.

"My biological dad is dead, Luke. I killed him."

"You what?"

"I killed him. It was unintentional though. When I was fourteen I used to walk home from school with some friends of mine, at least when I still had friends. One day when I got home, I saw my my mum cowered in a corner of the kitchen with my dad yelling and screaming in her face. Then he hit her. I noticed that there were bruises all over her arms and she had a black eye. He went to hit her again but by then I had picked one of my mum's vases and I hit him in the back of the head with it. I thought it had only knocked him out but apparently it killed him. When the police came, they handcuffed me and put me in the back of a police car and drove me to the station. They posted a two-thousand dollar bond, which my mum paid for, and gave me a court hearing. At the hearing, the judge found me guilty of first degree murder. He said had it been my mum that hit him it wouldn't have gone to court because it would have considered 'self-defense'. 

I was sentenced to two years in a juvenile detention center. Horrible things happened to me in there. The guards would feel me up and touch me. One of them, his name was Chris, he would take me in the laundry room and rape me. It happened at least once a week. He told me that if I said anything about, he would tell the head warden of the center that I was misbehaving which would result in me staying in there even longer. So I never said anything. My cell mate Justin would call me a fag or a fairy because I was softer than the other boys in there. All the boys knew I was gay so they would take their sexual frustration out on me because they thought I would 'enjoy it,' I was 'tighter around their cock than any girl could ever be,' and I was 'the best fuck they'd ever had.' I would cry through the whole thing and that would only spur them on. And if I ever slipped up and moaned, they would just fuck me harder and call me a slut. They would call me worthless and ask me how I was still so tight after being fucked by so many guys. I remember one night, Justin woke me up and there was about nine other boys in our cell. They ran a train on me. By the end of the night, my hips were bruised, my back felt like I'd been hit with a steel bat and there was so much cum coating the insides of my thighs and staining my mattress. I slept just like that, naked and covered in cum. 

Once, while I was in there, I ended up pregnant but no one knew. After about three months I started to show. The only nice guard in the center, Nicholas, found out and helped me hide my pregnancy until I hit five months. One night while I was sleep I started getting these really bad pains in my side. I guess I was groaning really loudly because it woke Justin up and he almost snapped but he saw blood soaking my mattress. He got a guard, thankfully it was Nicholas, and he carried me to the center's emergency room. It turned out that I had miscarried from the lack of proper medical attention that I needed. The head warden found out and it was revealed that Chris was the baby's father. He said that I came on to him but the physician there had done a rape kit on me and proved that he was raping me on a consistent basis. And the worst part about it all was when they told me that I would have had a beautiful baby boy. I would have named him Nicholas because Nicholas was the name of the only person that I trusted there.

After that, no one messed with me. Not because I was scary or anything like that, but because I would snap at any one at any given moment. I was diagnosed with severe depression and bipolar disorder. I was suicidal so they exchanged my shoes for ones without laces so I couldn't hang myself in my cell. Justin was switched to another cell because I had forgotten to take my medication one night and ended up lashing out on him and I almost killed him by strangling him to death. 

When my two years was up I got to go home. I remember when my mum came to pick me up, her best friend Jonah was with her. I loved Jonah, he was a great man and he would buy me things for my birthday. When we got home my mum told me that she and Jonah had married a year after my sentencing. I was upset that they didn't wait until I got out but I was happy nonetheless because Jonah was the kind of man my mum deserved. They're still together but Jonah does a lot of work over seas. People usually worry about relationships like that but I trust Jonah and I know he would never hurt my mum because in all honesty, he was enamored with her for as long as I can remember. 

About three months after I got out, I started getting picked on and teased by the kids at school. The emotional pain of the miscarriage coupled with the teasing was what led me to cutting. I couldn't handle it. They were switching my medications and it was all too much to handle and my depression got even worse and it was just too damn much. One night I wrote a letter to my parents and a letter to my bother and sister telling them all that I loved them dearly and that I didn't want them to miss me too much. I got a bottle of my mum's Jack Daniel's, my razor, and my pills. I sat in my bath tub with my radio playing and singing along softly, swallowed about ten pills, took a big swig of whiskey and cut deeper than ever before. I closed my eyes and welcomed the pain. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in an emergency room with my parents and siblings crying and the doctor telling me that I was on suicide watch for the next three days.

So that's my story. I hope I didn't just scare you away. I scare every one away. Oh god Luke, I'm sorry for just dropping my emotional luggage at your door like this. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Ash, babe, it's okay. You didn't scare me away. I'm not going anywhere because and I love you and our little muncnhkins too much to leave. And I'm sorry that all of that happened to you. People are dicks and just don't know wrong from right. Don't feel ashamed of your past because you did what you could and all that matters now is that you are still here. I love you so much Ashton. Don't ever doubt that. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorreh that it's so fucking short, I wrote it in like an hour. I felt like I owed you all something after not updating in such a long time. It's only a filler chapter about Ashtons back ground story because if you go back to Chapter Two Part Two, Ashton grazes over the reason behind his scars so I decided to make his story a filler chapter until I get enough time to write a decent chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school year, new friends.

July 28, 2013 ( 20 weeks/ 5 months)

"Good morning munchkins, it's Papa," I whisper to curved, stretched tan skin. "I hope you two are doing okay in there. Daddy is doing a great job of taking care of his body for you guys. He's taking his insulin shots and his hormone injections and his prenatal vitamins and he's eating healthy. We have a while before we can finally meet you guys but we're very, very excited. We're going to spoil you guys rotten. Until then, I'm going to spoil daddy because he deserves it. He has gone through a lot in the past four months. His body is changing a lot too. He hates it but I think it's cute. Well, I think daddy is starting to wake up so I'll talk to you two later. I love you guys. Daddy loves you too," I say as I finish up my conversation with the twins when I feel Ashton begin to stir in the bed above me. "Good morning Papa," he says as he cups my face in his hand to tilt my head up. He smiles softly at me, his curls splayed out on the pillow under his head. "Good morning Princess," I say, placing a small kiss on his tummy. "So you're going to spoil me rotten?" "You heard me," I ask with a light chuckle. "Yeah, I heard most of what you said. It's cute that you like talking to them. They seem to like your voice a lot." "That's good." I place small kisses all over Ashton's tummy and blow raspberries over his out turned belly button, making him giggle his adorable giggle. "Luke stop it, that tickles." I leave a trail of kisses up his body, stopping to pay extra attention to his nipples. I hear Ashton gasp quietly and watch his back arch. "Sensitive?" "Yeah, they were always really sensitive but they've grown ten times more sensitive ever since I got pregnant." I smirk to myself as I take one in my mouth and suck on it lightly, swirling my tongue around it. He puts a hand in my hair and grips it tightly as I switch to the other one to give the same amount of attention. "Luke stop, no more. It hurts," he sobs brokenly. I pull off and kiss him on the lips. "Let's go somewhere today. I want to show off my beautiful, pregnant boyfriend to the world." "I don't think I want to do that Luke," Ashton says with tears welling in his eyes, muddling the iridescent hazel color. "What's wrong babe? Why don't you want to go out with me?" "I'm afraid of the looks of judgment I'll get. Plus I'm all fat and gross now. I've gained twenty five pounds in these five months and I'm going to keep gaining more weight and then I'll look even more gross." "Ashton, babe, look at me. You are not fat nor gross. You're pregnant with twins. You are carrying two growing babies inside of you love, you're bound to gain some weight if you want to keep yourself and the babies healthy. Besides, I think your baby bump is fucking gorgeous." I press another kiss to the tan, stretched skin that keeps our babies warm when I feel it. I gasp and look up at Ashton to see that he's crying again. "Did they just..." "Yeah, Luke. They did. They just kicked." "Hey munchkins. Are you guys awake in there?" I say, whispering to Ashton's large bump. I feel another light kick under my lips. I reach up and intertwine my fingers with Ashton's and look at him before saying, "I guess they really do like my voice." He laughs a watery laugh before saying "I guess they do."  
***  
August 4, 2013 (5 months/ 21 weeks)

Today is the first day of senior year. Ashton is really nervous because he's afraid of the reaction he's going to get from our classmates.   
We're standing in front of Ashton's first class and he's having a total melt down so I tell him, "Ashton, babe, calm down. Everything will be fine. If someone says something mean to you, just ignore them. Be strong for me, okay Princess. Can you do that for me?" "Yeah, I can do it. I love you Luke." "I love you too babe," I say before getting on my knees in front of his large tummy. "Hi munchkins. It's Papa. I love you two and I love Daddy very much too." I lift up his shirt some and lay a gentle kiss over his belly button before getting up to kiss Ashton on the lips. "I love you so much Ashton. I hope you know that." "I love you too Luke. I'll see you at lunch, okay." I nod and watch him waddle into his classroom, a hand placed his curved back. I head off to my first class of the day, Music Appreciation. When I arrive, I find a seat in the middle of the room and watch as other students trickle into the room. I start thinking about Ashton and if he's doing okay in his class and if anyone is giving him a hard time. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear someone clear their throat. I turn and look to see a dark haired boy with a blonde streak running through the front of it. He sticks his hand out and says, "Hey. I'm Calum." I shake his hand and reply, "I'm Luke. Are you new here? I've never seen you." "Yeah, I just moved here with my family and boyfriend Michael about a month ago." "Cool." "Hey, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "I saw you with a boy in the hallway. Is he your boyfriend?" "Yeah, his name is Ashton." "He's pregnant right?" "Yeah, five months." "He's adorable," Calum says with a small smile, "Is it hard on him, you know being pregnant and all?" "Sometimes. He gets real self-conscious at moments. Why?" "No reason. Just curious is all," he says, a sad tone to his voice. "Okay," I say before paying attention to the teacher.  
***  
"Luke! Over here!" I hear Ashton's voice echoing in the lunchroom. My eyes search the area before they land on my beautiful pregnant boyfriend standing next to a boy with bright red hair. I walk over and give him a chaste kiss on the lips before saying, "Hey Princess, how were your classes?" "Hi Papa. They were fine. I made a friend," he says pointing his thumb at the red haired boy, "His name is Michael Clifford." "Hi Michael, I'm Luke." I see Michael look over my shoulder before yelling out, "Babe! Cal! I'm over here." Cal? I wonder if he means Calum? I turn around and sure enough, there is Calum standing in the doorway of the lunch room. I see Calum crying as he walks over to Michael and he pulls him away to whisper in his ear. Ashton comes to stand next to me and I wrap my arm around his waist. "He's pregnant too," Ashton says. "What?" "Calum. He's pregnant. Michael told me that they had a suspicion that he might be. That's why he's crying." "Are you sure?" "I'm positive. I'm going to help him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here it is. This is chapter 5. I finally brought Malum into the story. Kind of a shocker though. While they are going to be in the story, they won't show up often. Leave some comments and give me some kudos please. I'll love you forever. <3


	7. Chapter 6: Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's troubles being pregnant. Convos with the Cliffoconda. One Direction.

August 25, 2013 (24 weeks/ 6 months)

“You know, Luke, sometimes I really hate you. Like I really, really hate you. It’s because of you that I can’t sit down with out a pillow behind my back, or can’t get up on my own. You’re the reason why my ankles are always swollen and why I’m so freaking gassy all the time. It’s your fault that I wake up craving peanut butter and banana sandwiches at 2:30 in the morning but can’t get out of the bed to make them myself. I can’t do much of anything on my own anymore and it’s all because of you and your dick that you couldn’t keep in your pants,” I say one night as Luke and I are lying on my couch watching some boring reality show. Luke just looks at me with a sympathetic look on his face and says, “I’m sorry. I knew it would be hard for you and I’m trying so hard to be the best boyfriend I can be. But it will all be worth it in the end, right? Plus you know you love my dick and you can’t even deny it.” “Yeah, you’re right I guess,” I reply with a smile on my face, because yeah it’s going to be worth it and I really do love his dick. Something comes to mind and I decide to bring it up to Luke, “We haven’t picked out any names. We have three months before I deliver the twins and we haven’t even thought of any names yet.” “Is that the last thing we have to do? We have cribs, bassinets, a rocking chair, a changing table, a closet full of clothes, diapers, wipes, bibs, and the room is painted already. So yeah, picking names is the last thing we need to do. So what do you have in mind? I have a few names that I liked,” Luke says. “Really? What are they?” “Well, I like Noah Alexander, Aiden Matthew, Jackson Elijah, Carter Eli, and Hunter Gabriel for our little boy and for our baby girl I like Sophia Ava, Charlotte Evelyn, Harper Grace, Kennedy Violet, and Willow Elise. What do you think?” I think about them to decide which set of names I like the most. “I really like Hunter Gabriel and Harper Grace. They’re really nice names Luke. Good job babe,” I say as I tilt my head up some to give him a kiss, “Whose last name are they going to take though? That’s really important,” I say to him. “Well… I was actually kind of hoping they would take my last name so that way, at some point in time, we’ll all have the same last name,” Luke replies sheepishly. “Did you just allude to me and you being married?” “Well, I mean, yeah. I want us to get married eventually. If you’re okay with that.” “I wouldn’t mind being Ashton Hemmings. It has a nice ring to it. Just like how I’ll have a nice ring on my finger when you propose.” I can picture what our wedding would be like if Luke and I got married. It would be when the twins are older, maybe three or four and me possibly being pregnant again. “Luke would you want to have more kids in the future, like maybe when the twins are like three or four. I wouldn’t mind having more kids, just as longs as they’re you children,” “Of course I want more babies with my pretty Princess.” “I wonder what they’ll look like. I hope they have your eyes Luke,” I say as I stare into his crystal blue eyes. “I want them to have your curls and tan skin, I don’t want them to suffer from pale skin all of their life. And I want them to have your dimples,” Luke says. “Luke, you have dimples too.” “I know but I want them to have yours.” “In all honesty, I don’t really care who they look like, I just want them to be healthy,” I reply. “And I want whatever my Princess wants,” Luke says, pressing his forehead against mine and rubbing our noses together. “How did I get stuck with a sap like you for a baby daddy?” I say with a light giggle. “You love me though,” Luke replies. “That I do my friend, that I do.”

***

September 10, 2013 (6 months/ 26 weeks)

“Clifford the Big Red Dog!” I say when I walk into my first class of the day, Sociology, and sit next to my red haired friend. “Can you stop calling me that? It’s not funny,” Michael huffs out. “Okay, okay. How is Calum? Is he adjusting alright?” “He’s okay, I guess. I think he’s still in shock though. We both are but I have to be strong so I can support him, you know? I don’t know what it is he’s going through because I’m not in his shoes but I try to be as understanding and patient as I can. It’s bad though, he can’t sleep at night because he has nightmares of something bad happening to him and the baby,” Michael tells me sadly. When I met Michael five weeks ago, the first thing he said to me was, “I need your help.” He explained to me that his boyfriend, Calum, was born with some sort of chemical imbalance in his body that altered his reproductive system, making him like me – capable of carrying children. Michael told me that when he and Calum started dating it was the first thing Calum told him on their first date. Michael said that it didn’t change the way he felt about Calum and that it would just be something they had to be cautious about. He told me that they were always really careful when it came to sex, making sure that they always had a condom on one of them at all times. But one fateful night, after they had both come down from their highs, Calum said two painful words to Michael, “It broke.” Michael said that Calum cried for an hour before falling asleep. It was after about seven weeks that he started showing any signs of a possible pregnancy. They scheduled an appointment with Calum’s physician for a test. After the results came back they found out that Calum was nine weeks pregnant. Michael said that Calum locked himself in his room for two weeks and shut off his phone. When Calum finally emerged from his room, Michael was standing in front of his door with his arms stretched out wide to embrace his boyfriend. They cried together and Michael kept whispering that he’d never leave Calum for anything and that he loved him so much and that he thought Calum would be such a good parent to their baby. He’s fourteen weeks pregnant now but is still adjusting to the fact that he’s carrying a baby that he and Michael made together. “Well, you tell him that if he ever needs someone to talk to, he can come talk to me because I know exactly what he is going through,” I say, gesturing to my large, curved, six months pregnant tummy, “but let me tell you, when he gets where I am now, he is going to be very irritable and pissy all the time so just go along with whatever it he says. Just nod and agree with him or else you’ll be sleeping on the couch. Ask Luke, it’s happened quite a few times to him. And do not question his cravings, just get him whatever he asks for and let him eat in peace. When he gets emotional, don’t take anything he says personally, it’s just the hormones working. Most importantly, just give him the love and attention he needs because this will be one of the hardest of things he will ever endure in his life.” “Thanks Ashton. I need all the advice I can get. You’re a great friend.” “No, Clifford the Big Red Dog, I am a great pregnant friend.”

***

“Baby look what you've done to me  
Baby look what you've done now  
Baby I'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way  
Baby look what you've done to me  
Baby you got me tied down  
Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way”

I’m singing along to Stockholm Syndrome from One Direction’s new cd while I’m taking my bath when I hear a knock on the bathroom door. “Who is it?” “It’s Ess. Let me in.” “It’s unlocked already. Besides, do you really think I would be able to get up and open the door for you in my state?” “I’m sorry, I forgot. It’s just so weird that you’re so far along already. Don’t take this the wrong way and but, baby bro, you are fucking huge.” “Oh yeah Ess, tell the self-conscious pregnant person that they’re huge – it’s a great confidence booster.” “You know what I mean. I can’t believe that in less than three months I’m going to be an aunt. Auntie Essie, I love the way it sounds. I’m so excited for you baby bro!” “Yeah, yeah, now leave me be so I can finish my bath. Tell Lucas that I need him to come up here so he can help me out of the tub.” “Alright.”

***

“Goodnight Papa,” I say to Luke as we lay in my bed, his arms wrapped around me, his hands warm on the skin of my tummy. He places sweet little kisses in my curls before leaning down to kiss my lips then says, “Goodnight Princess. Goodnight Hunter, goodnight Harper. Papa loves you. I can’t wait to meet you all.” I place one hand over his as the twins kick lightly, letting us know that they can hear us. “Sleep well Princess. I hope you dream of good things. I love you Ashton.” “I love you too Luke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go! This was chapter six. I'm sorry it's so short, I don't have much time to write longer chapters because I'm so busy all the time, but short updates are better than no updates. Give me some kudos and some comments and I'll pick someone to dedicate the next chapter to. Love you guys!


End file.
